


Cheesy Pick-up Lines In Disneyland

by ShankyShuck



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Already failing it, Cheesy pick-up lines, Disneyland, First time tagging, HardToGet!Newt, M/M, Newt sorta plays hard to get, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShankyShuck/pseuds/ShankyShuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick-up lines have always worked for Minho, so when a cute blonde that seems to be immune to pick-up lines rejects him, he is determined to win his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Pick-up Lines In Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first ever work I've ever written, so please tell me how I'm doing.

"You should've seen your face!"

"Minho, stop."

"It was priceless!"

"Minho–"

"And your scream! It was such a girly scream!"

"MINHO!"

"Geez, you don't have to yell."

"Whatever, where are we going next?"

Minho was at Disneyland with his friend, Thomas. They just got off Mickey's Fun Wheel.

"How about California Screamin'?" Minho asked while walking along side of Thomas as they approached the said ride. Thomas looked up at the ride and at the same time he heard people screaming. He gulped, "I–I don't know Minho." Thomas hesitated.

"Come on it'll be fun." Minho pulled his friend by the sleeve all the way to the line. The line was a bit long, crowded with people, and excitement was filling the air. As the line went forward, Thomas was too scared to even move that Minho had to push him along. Minho tried to snap him out of it but to no avail. The line was boring since he had no one to talk to or anything to keep him occupied; All Minho had to entertain himself with was examining the whole area.

No scratch that, he couldn't even look around with all these people surrounding him. All he saw were kids running around, teens pushing and teasing each other, and adults talking amongst themselves. As Minho was scanning the crowd he saw one guy that stood out from the rest. He had golden blonde hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, smooth milky skin, and just flat out looked like an angel. Damn that guy was attractive, and he was wearing a uniform, he must work here, he thought. Minho hadn't noticed he was almost at the front of the line because he was too busy staring at this guy.

"Who is it?" Thomas interrupted his thoughts.

Minho jumped at the sudden voice. "Wh–what?"

"Minho, I know that face. The face you have on right now is your 'Holy shit, this guy's hot' face. "

"The fact that you know that, is creepy and weird. "

"Tell me who it is!" Thomas demanded. 

 "Ok fine, you see that guy over there up front, actually I think he works here. "

"Well get ready to talk to him cuz we're up next Min." The people in front of them got on the ride and went off until they couldn't see them anymore.

"You gonna talk to him or what?" Thomas asked after a whole minute had passed.

"Oh, right, watch and learn Tom." Minho walked up to the cute guy with great confidence, "Hey do you have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes." Yes, he used a pick up line, but to be fair it's worked many times in the past for him.

The guy turned his attention towards Minho, he had a name tag, "Newt", it said. All the guy did was hand Minho a pamphlet. Minho looked closer and noticed it was a map of Disneyland.

"After this ride, you can make your way over to Cars Land, which is all the way over there," the guy–Newt–pointed over to a the opposite direction of where they currently are, "Then, you will be out of my sight." Newt smirked as Minho's eyes widened filled with shock.

"It's your turn to get on" Newt gestured over to the roller coaster cars. Minho and Thomas went in the same car and buckled up. "Don't forget my directions." Newt waved, with a smirk still on his face, to Minho as the ride started going. Minho was so shocked that he couldn't even enjoy the ride. Thomas still screamed like a maniac, but it wasn't Minho laughing at Thomas when they got off.

* * *

 

"HE COMPLETELY REJECTED YOU!" Thomas burst out laughing while holding his sides. Minho was too shocked and annoyed at the Disney worker's remark to even tell Thomas to stop.

"How did that not work!?" Minho yelled to no one in particular.

"Well, you did use one of the cheesiest pickup lines that ever existed."

"But it always works, no matter what!" Minho was speed walking away from the ride and Thomas' ridiculing. "It's fine Minho, you can use cheesy pick up lines on someone else. Hey, can we grab something to eat? I am starving. "

* * *

 "You gonna finish that?" Thomas gestured to the sandwich on Minho's plate.

"Nah, you can have it. " Minho pushed his plate over to Thomas. Minho stared out the window, grumpy look on his face, thinking of the blonde brit. He couldn't quite grasp the thought of actually getting rejected.

"Minho, stop obsessing over it, you can use pick-up lines on someone else. "

"No Thomas, I need to show that guy that I'm irresistable. "

As Thomas groaned, Minho smirked, already knowing what line he'll use next. He wasn't going to give up until he successfully woos the blonde.

* * *

 

"Miinnhooo, I don't want to go on again!"

"We have to, how else am I going to talk to him?"

Waiting in line for the second time on the same ride was something Minho didn't want to do either, but he had a brit to woo.

Time passed by and they were in front of the line now, so now was the time to act up. Minho walked over to Newt, phone in his hand, this time he was sure he will get his number.

"Hey, I lost my number, may I have yours?"

Newt stared at Minho slowly blinking, he then just shrugged, "Ok" and gestured for Minho's phone.

Newt took Minho's phone and started typing in his number. As soon as he finished he handed it back to Minho. Minho beamed, knowing that that pick-up line would work. As soon as he heard music, he looked down at his phone and frowned. On his phone screen wasn't Newt's number, it was the music video of "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. He just got rick-rolled! Minho's cheeks turned red both out of embarrassment and frustration. He looked back at Newt to see him smirking. Minho grabbed Thomas' hand and pulled him away from the ride, going back to the end of the line.

* * *

 

"Minho was it really necessary to go all the way to the back of the line?"

"Did you want to back on the ride? " Thomas stayed quiet, not answering Minho's question.

The line slowly moved forward and Minho was trying to come up with a pick-up line that can't be rejected. "Come on Thomas, help me out here!"

"I got my own problems Minho" Thomas replied while eyeing the tall roller coaster.

Minho looked up at the huge ride as well after seeing where his friend was looking. An idea pops into his head, he finally has a pick-up line that Newt can't possibly turn down right then and there. Nobody's probably even used this line before, Minho probably just invented a new one. Now at the front of the line once more with more confidence then ever, Minho walked up to Newt once again.

"You know, why ride a roller coaster, when you can ride me?"

Minho had been expecting the guy to blush and get all flustered or at least look surprised, but instead Newt gave him a smug seductive look and leaned over to Minho and whispered in his ear.

"Because a roller coaster can actually make me scream. "

Minho was taken back, not expecting this at all. Minho recovered from his shock and glared at Newt. He took his friends hand and went to the back of the line again.

* * *

 

 

The sun was about to set. He had spent hours trying to get the guy to crack. Thomas had left him to go on different rides after the twelfth attempt.He couldn't figure out what to do anymore and he was running out of pick up lines.

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID to make sure it wasnt that cranky guy named Gally. Newt gave Minho Gally's number and said it was his own.

He lied.

Gally wouldn't stop calling and yelling at Minho because Minho had said some dirty and naughty things that were meant for Newt's ears.

It was Thomas calling so he answered it, assuming it would be safe.

"Are you done chasing after that guy? Because it's been about three hours and I'm getting tired."

"He won't crack Thomas, you need to help me!"

"How about you go up to him and talk to him instead of throwing pick-up lines at him every minute?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Minho, I'm giving you one more shot with this guy, if you take more than fifteen minutes I swear I will drive away without you and leave your sorry ass here to rot!!!"

Thomas hung up after the last sentence. Minho sighed, knowing that Thomas will actually leave him behind if he doesn't hurry up. He walked over to the cute blonde, confidence isn't really there anymore.

"Look, I think your really cute and hot, and I want to get to know you better. If you're still interested, does dinner sound good to you?"

Minho looked down at his feet not wanting to be turned down yet again. That is until he heard laughter, he whipped his head back up. Newt was laughing at him.

"You could just say no, there's no need to laugh in my face. "

He turned around to walk away like he did with his many failed attempts but he felt someine tug at his sleeve. It was Newt with a wide smile on his face. 

"I was actually thinking you'd use another corny pick up line."

Newt handed him a slip of paper.

"Dinner sounds great, my shift is over but I really want to catch some zeds, so call me...maybe"

Minho was shocked, he'd lost all faith in himself up until now. Newt walked away. As soon as he was out of sight Minho jumped up and down with joy. He looked at his phone.

"Shit! It's been ten minutes!"

Minho ran as fast as he could to the car so his best friend wouldn't leave him behind.

* * *

 

He got there just in time. Minho opened the door and got in the passenger seat, dopey grin on his face.

"Did you do it?"

Minho nodded.

"Looks like your pick-up lines actually worked. "

"Yeah, obviously!"

They drove off, ready to go home. Minho couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't stop smiling at the fact that he'll have a date with Newt real soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of it! And thanks for reading!


End file.
